


Baby It's Cold Outside

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: uh dean and the reader are having eggnog, it's christmas eve, baby it's cold outside





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so as a female i wrote this at F/M but honesty i don't even think i used gendered pronouns so if you would like to interpret it as M/M please do and i hope you enjoy reading this...also a quick note saying this is for winchester-writes christmas challenge on tumblr and a huge thanks to my beta amaranthinecastiel on tumblr

You and Dean had promised each other you’d spend Christmas Eve together so that you could spend Christmas Day with your families. So, here you both are tangled together in a comfortable silence with your mugs of eggnog and a blanket. You looked at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed that it was nearly midnight. You looked up at your boyfriend.

“Dean, it’s getting late. I better start heading home.”

“It’s cold outside. You’ll freeze to death, Sweetheart.” Dean pulled you closer so you could both get more heat to your bodies.

You looked into his bright green eyes and nearly melted at the look of longing he had on his face. You both had a agreement and there was no way you were going back on it now, no matter how cute he looked with those pouty kissable lips. You started to unravel yourself from his limbs and sat your eggnog on the coffee table.

“I have to go, D. I’m glad we got to spend some time together before craziness ensues. You know how Mom and Dad are. I’m sure she’s already worrying and he’s putting a rut into the floor with all the pacing he’s been doing. I have to go now, you know this. I’ll see you for the new year.”

“Why are you rushing to get out of here? Listen to that wood crackle. That’s one of your favorite sounds. How can you resist that?” He began to reach for your hands but you were already headed to gather your hat and coat after slipping your boots back on.

You knew this was a fight just waiting to happen, but you did your best to stop it so you caved a little. “Okay, Dean, maybe I can stay a little longer. Would you mind getting me some more eggnog? I’ll put on some music.”

You and Dean had had a few happy years together so you weren’t worried too much about how your parents would feel if you got home a little later than planned. They both loved him and considered him part of the family, so if you were late because of him they wouldn’t be too mad.

“You know, Dean, I really can’t stay.”

“But, Baby, it’s cold outside.”

“What will your neighbors think? You know they say bad things about me.”

“Their opinions don’t matter. It’s you and me, Sweetheart. Who cares what anybody else thinks? And you know there aren’t any cabs this late at night and neither one of us are fit to drive after we’ve had all this eggnog.”

Dean handed you a fresh mug of eggnog and took your hat and coat and put them back on their rightful hooks. Just where they belonged. Being with Dean like this, sometimes you had to wonder if you were under some kind of spell. When he looks at you like you put the stars in the sky, all those thoughts vanish and you know that this is real and not a dream.

Dean pulls you back to the couch and it feels like you were closer together than before. There was no resisting the temptation now. At least you tried to leave, but you knew that Christmas was something special for Dean.

You finally let go of the fact that Dean wouldn’t let you go home in the bad weather, after all it was knee deep in snow by now. You’d worry about the implications that would come with you staying over. You and Dean were like that famous Walt Whitman quote, “We were together, I forget the rest.” Every time you two were together it was just you and just Dean and that was all that mattered.


End file.
